


Abscond

by gingayellow



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 15:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: [Obligatory Space Pirate AU] In which Yang is locked away in a proverbial tower, Reinhard is a little more aggressive in his dismantling of oppressive structures, and Yang is not as idealistic as usual.





	Abscond

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hc_bingo's May challenge, the selected prompt is "tyranny/rebellion" Space pirate (ish) AU.

Title: Abscond  
Fandom: Legend of the Galactic Heroes  
Characters/Pairing: Yang Wen-li/Reinhard von Lohengramm  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: NonePanic attacks  
Notes: Written for hc_bingo's May challenge, the selected prompt is "tyranny/rebellion" Space pirate (ish) AU.

Trunicht hadn’t imprisoned Yang by force, of course. Not because he was above that, but Yang had a son in the military. All like any decent parent, adopted or biological, all it took to dismantle all of Yang’s morals and innate laziness was a polite reminder that it would be such a shame if something happened to Julian if Yang wasn’t there to run strategy for the FPA military.

And, now. Well. Here he was. Locked away in a small room, devising strategies for corrupt officers to give to young people who were going to risk their lives for a nation that claimed to be righteous and benevolent, but always seemed to have countless enemies.

And Julian was among those young people.

Yang made himself stand up, frowning at the various creaks in his body (he was only thirty, but on nights like this he felt twice his age) before going to pour himself a cup of brandy, taking a slow sip since he had once again poured the liquid perilously close to the glass’s rim. There was no point to dwelling on things he could not fix. There was no point in hoping that Julian would somehow realize that Yang’s talk about taking a new job was bull and rescue him because Yang did not want Julian to ruin his own life to save a slob like Yang. All he could really do was make himself numb enough to work.

The silent alarm went off.

“Or, maybe I’ll be greeting a space pirate instead of work tonight.” According to policy, Yang was supposed to push a button the instant an intruder was on the premises. However, since every ‘pirate’ so far had just been a scared kid or scared parent trying to find enough fuel to get their ship to go, Yang had let said button collect dust. It was a small, useless rebellion, but was all Yang had.

Still, whoever was sneaking in was talented. Yang wouldn’t have known someone was coming at all if he hadn’t recognized someone hiding their ship’s movement (the curse of having a knack of knowing how interstellar strategy worked, he supposed), and wow, they were already on the base. It wouldn’t be too long until… ah, yes, someone was trying very hard to hide their footfalls.

“I know what you’re thinking,” Yang said to his visitor, “but I’m sorry. This brandy is all mine.”

There was a pause. “I don’t drink.”

“Oh, well, even better.” Yang hid his surprise. First, that this person was so calm. Also, the voice was… oddly soothing in tone. Maybe it’d just been that long since Yang had heard real confidence. “But I do have some cookies my ward sent me, if you’d like.”

“No thank you.” And a young man stepped out of the shadows, and…

Yang had vague memories of his mother, and the heavy books in her room with pictures of angels. Willowy limbs, soft hair, serene smiles, piercing eyes. And this wanna be space pirate possessed all of those traits.

Well, he wasn’t smiling. He was frowning. “You’re not doing your job as a FPA official. Explain that.”

Yang shrugged. “Why is the space pirate complaining about that?”

The space pirate angel’s frown deepened. “It’s strange, but—”

“Tell me about it.” Yang took a long sip of his drink. “I won’t bore you with the details… I never got your name.”

“Reinhard.” His responses were blunt, but the tone was still soothing.

“Well, Reinhard, I’ve been locked away because there’s a serious void of talent in the FPA currently, to the point where I’m considered a master strategist.” Yang was indulging in melodrama, but it was fine. This Reinhard would be gone soon, and things would be back to normal.

“You are. That’s why I want to take you away from all this.”

“Wait, what?!”

Reinhard took a purposeful step towards him. “I’ve been studying your strategy from afar, Yang Wen-li.” Aw, geez, and Reinhard knew his name, too. This was bad. “I know that you avoided public service, until this sudden shift. I also read your paper your graduate work, and you’re clearly brilliant in both strategy and philosophy.”

At this point, Yang should have pressed the button. But there was something about Reinhard that just pulled him in, even as things drew dire. So this was that mysterious charisma everyone talked about. “You’re not a pirate, are you,” Yang said slowly. “You’re part of the rebellion.”

“And you’re clearly sympathetic to our goals.” Reinhard held out a hand, and there was conviction in his gaze, but something else. He was **desperate** to have Yang on his side. “Join me, and you’ll never be a prisoner again.”

“I’d like to,” Yang found himself admitting. “But I have a son in the military. If they find out I snuck off, they’ll take it out on him.”

“Very well.” Reinhard reached down, and pressed the button for communications. “This is Reinhard von Lohengramm, leader of the space rebellion against the FPA and the Empire, and Empire/FPA-aligned governments. I have kidnapped Yang Wen-li. He had zero choice in the matter. That’s all.” He smiled at Yang, and it was, heaven help him, kinda cute. “Now no one will suspect you of running away. After all, I’m the terrifying leader of the rebellion.”

“Yeah, well, Julian might say otherwise. And he’s pretty good with a sidearm.” But the decision had been made, so Yang was grabbing the essentials (his textbooks, and his alcohol). But despite everything, he wasn’t feeling that urge to be numb anymore.

Maybe it would be okay.


End file.
